This invention relates to a flavouring product based on ground and roasted oilseeds and to a process for the production of this starting material.
There are various known processes for the production of pastes based on ground oilseeds, such as almonds or hazelnuts for example, which are intended for use in the preparation of confectionery products.
Thus, French Patent No. 1 318 539 (H. Schoppe & Schultz) describes a process in which a paste based on walnuts, almonds, hazelnuts or the like, more particularly grilled and/or ungrilled, sugar and water is prepared and then dried in a drying tower to form a powder which may be incorporated, for example, in a whipped cream, in double creams or in praline-containing mixtures.
Similarly, PCT application No. WO 86/03945 (Franz Haas Waffelmaschinen Industriegesellschaft m.b.H) describes a process in which walnuts, almonds, hazelnuts or the like are compressed so that they are all of the same thickness, subsequently roasted together in the presence of a flavour support, such as a sugar, so that they have a uniform degree of roasting and are then converted into a paste for the preparation of creams.